Tristesse
by MyGhela
Summary: I wanted to see who was playing but I didn't. I allowed their beautiful skills blend with the melody of the rain, which was now just a drizzle, to be the background music of this day.


_Tristesse_

"There's someone better out there for you" He said to me as we stood in the empty classroom after class. The halls were bare, no other students besides us.

The raindrops sounded like a million drummers pounding on their instruments at a thousand different rhythms. The noise is a pleasant one. It's relaxing. It makes me feel so calm and peaceful. But not today. With such sweet words he said goodbye so harshly.

"Why?" I asked, looking him in the eye. I tried to hide my emotions; I didn't want him to see me cry, to see me weak.

"The sweetest love has the coldest end" he replied.

I smile a bitter sweet smile at him. He always did this, quoting famous literary personas. It was who he was.

"I believe it's 'The hottest love has the coldest end.'" I corrected "Socrates am I right?"

He returned the bitter sweet smile at me and my heart couldn't help but shatter into piece. Could this possibly be the last time I cause his smile. His smile that was so contagious, whenever I see him smile, I couldn't help but join in, but not right now. There wasn't a reason to smile anymore.

"You are right" he stated.

After a moment of silence, when are smiles were long gone, we stood there not making a sound, just the pitter patter of the rain as our background music. I always loved the rain, they're the perfect lullaby. As they pitter patter against the roof and windows of the school, singing a soothing melody made up of mysterious Morse code, I watch him for a few more seconds before I couldn't take it anymore.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when I heard a familiar sound, a piano. Someone was playing the piano in the music room next to use. The melody that was playing was sad yet beautiful; it harmonized with the rain perfectly. Tristesse by Chopin. I shook my head, how ironic.

Tristesse, also meaning sadness, or better known as the Parting Song. Was this fate? Was my fate already being decided? I couldn't help it anymore, I allowed my tears to flow, I wiped them away from my cheek using my hand as the background music beat deep in my chest.

"Look, listen to me" he said when he noticed my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm the one at fault, not you"

"My love for you is beyond infinite, you know that, right?" I asked. He just stared at me with a guilty expression. "And you threw it at my face"

His face dropped when I finished my sentence but he forced to push it down to show a nonchalant expression but I saw passed that. I could see his true emotions. He felt guilty and sad.

"And they say Joy's dramatic" he mumbled "You're so dramatic sometimes" he stated in a low voice as he shook his head whilst looking down

"But it's true" I snapped back at him and suddenly his fake nonchalant expression was gone and his true feelings were visible on his face again. I close my eyes and try to stay calm "I guess our love wasn't meant to be"

"I guess not" he agreed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" I said "its fine" A smooth yet useless lie. We both knew that wasn't fine. I was broken but I didn't want him to see it. "Thinking back to the times we had" I sighed, forcing a smile "I guess were not really meant to be"

"Mara – "

I cut him off with my lips crashing against him. A kiss, one final kiss, a kiss goodbye. A kiss that held so many emotions. Sadness, happiness, jealousy, anger, hate, guilt – love. Our eyes fluttered close while our lips moved in perfect harmony. He gently cupped my face in his hands.

I pulled back and stared at his grey orbs before whispering "I'll love you forever, Fabian"

With that I walked away from him, when I was by the doorframe, ready to leave, I turned back to see him staring at me.

"Really?" he asked, "You'll love me forever?"

I smile and nodded slightly "Yes, and that's the problem"

I turn around to finally exit the room. I walk in the bear halls of the school, passing the music room to still hear the beautiful melody that was being played. I wanted to see who was playing but I didn't. I allowed their beautiful skills blend with the melody of the rain, which was now just a drizzle, to be the background music of this day.

This day, a sad, beautiful, tragic day.

* * *

**Yes, Fara. I ship them.**

**Yes, this is awful**

**Yes, I'm stupid**

**but you'll review**

**right ?**


End file.
